Konoha Undead
by Searching for Blood
Summary: Entry to the ShinoHana contest, themed Around the World. Paring: ShinoHana, obviously. I'm leaving it in-progress for now. M for language.


Hey everyone! It's been a while. I'm not dead, contrary to popular belief. Here's another story! This is for the ShinoHana fanclub on deviantArt.

Theme: Around the World

"Talk."

'Thought.'

_Sarcasm and lyrics._

A/N: I don't own Naruto, or the idea of the band. It's based off of Hollywood Undead.

* * *

Shino woke up early as usual and stretched. He looked at the alarm clock, '6 a.m., this is going to be a _great_ day.' He noticed Hana was already awake and in the shower, so he entered the bathroom to speak with her.

"Good morning, Hana-chan."

"Morning, love."

"Special occasion?" That's when it dawned on him; he was going on tour with his band, Konoha Undead. This is the first time she was touring with him. "Nevermind. Just hurry up."

"Why don't you join me?" Shino blushed at this comment, and then joined her.

-----2 Hours Later-----

Shino and Hana arrived at the meeting place for the band, and they left to their first show. The members are Hidan on drums, Shino on guitar, Kiba and Shikamaru on accessory instruments, and Gaara and Neji singing. However, all 6 sing from time to time. Naruto and Sasuke also travel with them so when Hidan sings, someone can play drums, and to add an extra voice every now and then.

The trip was unusually silent. When they neared the city, Kiba broke the silence.

"So, this tour, is it true we're going around the world?"

"Well, yeah. 60 days, 30 cities, 4 continents. Basically, we're going in a full circle," Shino answered after sighing."

-----3 Weeks Later-----

The shows went flawlessly, other than Kiba passing out in the middle of a show. Shino and Hana had little time alone, but they had a free week in Paris.

Hana gasped when she saw Paris late at night. Everything she'd ever seen that she though was beautiful was instantly trumped by this one city. When she moved to speak, he spoke first.

"This city is beautiful, seconded only be you." Hana smiled as they shared a soft kiss.

-----Final Show, About 5 Weeks Later-----

Shino stopped Hana just outside the stage. They were in Salt Lake City, Utah, the final stop for the band, the goal of the entire tour. Tonight, they will live

"This shit's going to get real really fast. I'd suggest you stay at the bus."

"I can take care of myself, thanks," Hana obviously didn't understand. There's nothing else he could do though.

The show went flawlessly. They left the stage temporarily, returning about 10 minutes later. The fact the entire band wore masks and had pseudonyms made this plan perfect. They weren't the real band, just people who sound like the band. The song started and Deuce (Neji impersonator) started to sing the song they hadn't sung the entire tour.

(The song is City by Hollywood Undead, don't own it. Songfic starts here.)

_Let's watch it burn…_

_Let's watch it burn…_

_Let's watch this city burn the world!_

_Let's watch this city burn_

_From the sky lines on top of the world_

_Till there's nothing left in her_

_Let's watch this city burn the world_

Neji walked along the city's streets singing along to the band which could be heard from speakers throughout the city. He saw someone running up to him.

Charlie Scene (Shino impersonator) started singing.

_My body doused in ash, with two empty cans of gas_

_The only evidence they have is the police sketch of my mask._

_And it's hard at times to ask if you'll save my heart for last,_

_And it's hard to face the facts when the darkness fades to black._

_It's not just make believe when they make me take a seat,_

_And they put amphetamines in the air and make me breath!_

Neji soon recognized Shino, even with his mask on. He carried two empty cans of gas, obviously he was done. It was getting dark, and Neji was itching to start the fire.

"Did they see you?"

"Just the mask."

"As expected. Good job, Shino."

Charlie Scene continued.

_So come on and grab your children, look out for burning buildings_

_And villains who pillage, they're killin' by the millions._

_And billions of people dying for a lost cause,_

_So I pray to a nation destroyed under god!_

The fire was started and chaos seemed to follow unusually quickly. Many opportunists ran around stealing things and killing people in their way. Most died fairly quickly, others escaped the cops and flames. Parents and children ran screaming, trying to avoid the fire that will claim the world.

Neji laughed at their suffering from the cliff where the bus was. Shino was there too.

Deuce spoke and Charlie responded, then Deuce continued with the chorus.

_It's the end of the world…_

_All my battles have been won but the war has just begun!!_

_Let's watch this city burn_

_From the sky lines on top of the world_

_Till there's nothing left in her_

_Let's watch this city burn the world_

They continued to watch the flames as Gaara approached, smiling like a madman.

Johnny 3 Tears (Gaara impersonator) began to sing on stage.

_This city looks so pretty do you want to burn it with me?_

_Till the skies bleed ashes and the fuckin' sky crashes!_

_They catch us with the matches and ignite the flame,_

_And all the hopes of a youth deemed fuckin' insane._

Gaara retold the tale of him running through the streets saying the same thing as J3T was singing.

_They say…_

_Take the pill, in God we trust,_

_Go and kill, God loves us,_

_As in life, as in death_

_Breathing till there is no breath!_

_I will not die in the night, but in the light_

_Of the sun, with the ashes of this world in my lungs._

_But who am I to say,_

_Let's all just run away,_

_Go grab your saints and pray,_

_We're gonna burn this world today!_

Many religion freaks prayed to God, but with no avail. No deity could stop these flames.

On stage, Deuce spoke and J3T responded.

_It's the end of the world_

_As in Heaven, as on Earth, we've been dead since our birth!_

_Let's watch this city burn_

_From the sky lines on top of the world_

_Till there's nothing left in her_

_Let's watch this city burn the world_

_Let's watch it burn…_

_Let's watch it burn…_

J-Dog (Kiba impersonator) grabbed the microphone and started to shout.

_This city looks so pretty do you want to burn it with me?_

_This city looks so pretty do you want to burn it with me?_

_This city looks so pretty do you want to burn it with me?_

_This city looks so pretty do you want to burn it with me?_

Charlie began to yell while the band responded.

_We'll use the trees as torches! __Do you want to burn it with me?_

_We'll flood the streets with corpses! __Do you want to burn it with me?_

_We'll watch this city fuckin' bleed! __Do you want to burn it with me?_

_And bring this world to its knees! __DO YOU WANT TO BURN IT WITH ME?!_

_Let's watch this city burn_

_From the sky lines on top of the world_

_Till there's nothing left in her_

_Let's watch this city burn the world_

_Let's watch this city burn_

_From the sky lines on top of the world __LET'S WATCH IT BURN_

_Till there's nothing left in her_

_LET'S WATCH THIS CITY BURN__ the world!_

_Let's watch it burn…_

_Let's watch it burn…_

_Let's watch this city burn the world…_

The fire claimed the entire city, and a few surrounding areas. Many died, but everyone at the show survived. Konoha Undead was not punished for the fire, since there was no concrete evidence against them. However, Hana looked at Shino with a new perspective.

"Why did you do it?"

"I didn't come up with it. It was mainly Gaara's idea and Neji's planning. Gaara considers Utah to be Hell."

Hana didn't respond, so Shino leaned over to kiss her. When they broke apart Shino tried to pacify her.

"We've been Around the World, and went to hell. Do you love me any less for it?" Hana smiled as they kissed again.

"Hell no…"

* * *

Aaaand that's it! What do you think guys?

I hope I win, but I'm just glad I can still write.

Also, should I leave this as a one-shot or add another chapter or two?


End file.
